


Killing Some Time

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, it's straight-up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus and Perceptor find a suitable pastime while they wait to report to Rodimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah not entirely sure what made me want to write this but it was a good way to spend the day when it's -35 outside. Hope you enjoy it~! :)

Perceptor arched his back, gasping into his servos. His thighs clamped around the helm nestled between them, trapping the mech against his bared array.

“Oh! Oh my… Ultra Magnus!” The scientist moaned, arching his hips up as much as the hard grip on him would allow. Magnus smiled up at his lover, licking a slow strip right up the center of Perceptor’s valve.

The smaller mech was quivering, enjoying the stimulation way more than Ultra Magnus had first expected he would. The SIC swirled his glossa around the swollen little bud at the top of Perceptor’s valve before sucking it into his mouth. He sucked and laved mercilessly at it, knowing how crazy that would drive his little lover.

The scientist was biting at his fingers, his legs a vice around Magnus’ helm as he tried to stifle his litany of cries. “Ahn… Uh, Primus! Ultra… Ultra Magnus… So good…” Perceptor panted, whining when the larger mech pulled back only to press his glossa into deep into his valve instead.

Perceptor threw his helm back, letting out a low moan and gripping hard on the edge of the desk Magnus had him over with one of his servos, the other easing down to grip one of the white antennas on Magnus’ helm, slowly stroking it. He was careful not to grip too tight or stroke too roughly.

Magnus groaned blissfully, engines purring at the sensations. He stroked his glossa over all of the sensors within the microscopes valve, pressing hard into the ones he knew would really wind up his little lover. Perceptor was practically dribbling lubricant, clenching down hard on Magnus’ glossa, and Magnus was only too happy to drink it up.

Then Magnus pulled back and began pressing kisses all along the rim and swollen lips of that twitching valve, making the scientist whine at the loss of stimulation. “Ultra Magnus…” Perceptor moaned, slowly disentangling his legs from the SIC’s shoulders, effectively catching Magnus’ attention and making him meet his gaze. He beckoned the blue mech up towards him with a crooked finger. “I need your spike in me…” He smiled at his lover, spreading his thighs wide to accommodate the larger mech between them.

Magnus was happy to oblige the smaller mech, finally letting his cover snap open and allowing his spike to pressurize with a groan. Perceptor hummed pleasantly as Magnus got to his feet and tugged him to the edge of the desk, hooking the scientist’s legs around his waist.

The scientist felt the mech’s spike tip brush the lips of his valve, smearing them with pre-fluid as Magnus lined them up, purposely butting his spike against his anterior node a few times to make the scientist moan.

Finally, Magnus began to press into the wet heat of Perceptor’s valve. Perceptor groaned as he was spread open around the mech’s girth, loving how Ultra Magnus stretched him, just walking the line between uncomfortable and processor-blowing. Once he was seated within his lover, Magnus began to gently grind his spike into the smaller mech’s ceiling node, knowing he was _just_ touching it with the tip of his spike.

“Oh! Oh Primus, Ultra Magnus! If you keep that up-“ Perceptor was cut off when the grinding turned into smooth, slow thrusting and he was left moaning wantonly as Magnus leaned down and began to pepper kisses along his faceplate.

The blue mech captured his lips, completely devouring the mech with his glossa and swallowing down all the little moans and gasps that Perceptor was mewling as he drove him into the desk. The scientist wrapped his arms around the mech’s shoulders, pressing as close as he could to the mech making him feel so good.

Ultra Magnus smiled, picking up the pace and thrusting harder into his lover, knowing every thrust was nailing his ceiling node. He could feel the valve tightening on his spike like a vice, and Perceptor was chanting his name like some kind of divine mantra between gasps and kisses.

Feeling devious, the SIC lifted one servo to Perceptor’s scope and began tracing his fingers over the lens. The scientist shivered and all at once his overload slammed into him, making him clench down hard on Magnus’ spike as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over his frame, moaning and gasping Magnus’s name the entire time.

The rhythmic clenching of Perceptor’s valve over his spike was making Magnus wild, his thrusting becoming a lot more frantic as he chased his overload. Perceptor gasped at the pace, reaching up to gently stroke both the SIC’s antennas. Magnus groaned, engine revving hard and making all sorts of wonderful vibrations run through Perceptor’s frame.

It didn’t take too much longer for Magnus to be at that peak. A few more thrusts into that slick heat and he was right on the edge, needing something else, a little extra something to finally come crashing over. His grip on the scientist’s hips was getting harder, denting the metal underneath his fingers and he was groaning brokenly into Perceptor’s audials.

Pressing a kiss to the larger mech’s helm, Perceptor tightened his grip on the mech’s antennas, making sharp pangs of pleasure/pain race through Magnus’ frame.

Just enough to finally tip him over.

“Ah! P-Percy!” Magnus groaned, pumping his hips hard into Perceptor and holding there as he flooded the smaller mech’s valve with hot transfluid. The sheer amount of it was too much, and with no where for it to go it began stretching Perceptor to capacity. Coupled with the sensation of being filled, it sent him tripping into a second smaller overload.

The two mechs clung together as their frames twitched and relaxed as they came down from their overloads, fans whirring loudly as they worked to cool them down.

Perceptor could feel the uneven surface of the desk under his aft, dented from their rough coupling. He smirked to himself, resting his helm on Magnus’s shoulder. The pressure in his valve was just on the right side of uncomfortable, but that would be remedied once the larger mech pulled his spike out.

“That… That was incredible.” Magnus hummed, lifting his frame up off of Perceptor. He didn’t realize he’d pinned the little mech to the desk when he’d overloaded, but Perceptor didn’t seem to mind. The little mech was smiling up at him, obviously quite pleased with the outcome of their coupling.

“Mm… You know, Ultra Magnus, we still have an hour left before we have to report to Rodimus.” The scientist pointed out, leaning up to capture the mech’s lips in a slow kiss.

Magnus smirked into the kiss, giving a small nip to the microscope’s lips. “Mm, and you think you can go another round…?” He asked, gently pulling his depressurized spike from Perceptor’s valve and chuckling as the smaller mech squirmed when the transfluid began dribbling down his aft to puddle on the desk.

“Nngh… We both know my systems are quite capable of taking your spike multiple times, and under much harsher conditions.” The scientist mewled, feeling his charge rising again as his valve clenched down at the remainder of transfluid filling him. “I think you owe me a few more overloads, Ultra Magnus.”

The SIC’s engine revved hard and he scooped up his smaller lover, carrying him towards the door. “Fine, but the next few rounds will be in the berth. My desk sustained enough damage.”

 

End


End file.
